DEBE SER CASTIGADA
by myhouse
Summary: One shot. Hubo una fiesta y Cuddy no fue invitada, situado después del capítulo "Wilson"


Esto simplemente se me ocurrió y decidí escribirlo y subirlo claro jajaja y pues ni siquiera sabía en que categoría meterlo así que lo dejo como general y de involucrados a House y Cuddy pero también esta Wilson y... pero mejor leanlo =D

Esta situado despues del capítulo 10 de la sexta temporada "Wilson"

Espero les guste.

**...............**

**Debe ser castigada.**

Pasaba un poco después de medio día cuando Cuddy se dirigió a la cafetería para almorzar algo, se sentó en una mesa del fondo cerca de unas enfermeras que conversaban, llevaba unas hojas con información para adelantar algo al trabajo mientras comía, comenzó a probar su ensalada cuando no pudo evitar escuchar lo que se decían entre si las tres enfermeras que aunque trataban de hablar bajo no lo lograban.

-¡Si! Fue grandiosa-

-Tal vez se comporte como un maldito aquí pero en verdad que sabe dar fiestas-

-¿En serio?… yo quería ir a la fiesta pero tuve que quedarme a hacer guardia-

-También dicen que la que le hizo al doctor Chase fue muy buena-

-Así verdad…su despedida de soltero-

-Lastima que no hayan terminado bien-

-Si… ¿Por qué se habrá ido la doctora Cameron?-

-Pues…-

-¡Hola!- Llego otra enfermera con una gran sonrisa y se sentó.

-Ah… pero si llegó la que no se despegaba del doctor Foreman.

-Aaahhh… ¿No me digas que estuviste de ofrecida con el Dr. Foreman?-

-Pues no te digo- Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Se la pasó casi toda la noche junto a él-

-Por favor…si no lo hubiera hecho… no tendría una cita con él próximo viernes-

-¡Ah! Eres una zorra-Dijo una de ellas.

-Pero se ve que aun siente algo por la Dr. Hadley- Comentó otra.

-Pues ella estuvo en la fiesta y no parecía que hubiera algún problema entre los dos-

-Y si no lo quiere, pues yo sí- Dijo la afortunada que saldría con Foreman.

-¿Y quien más estuvo en la fiesta?-

-Más bien quien no estuvo-

-Pues yo- Dijo un tanto triste la enfermera que no pudo asistir.

-Pues creó que todos los que no tenían turno o alguna emergencia estuvieron en la fiesta-

-Prácticamente todo el hospital, doctores, camilleros, enfermeras, los de contabilidad, los conserjes…-

-También sus vecinos-

-¿Sus vecinos?- Preguntó una de las enfermeras que si había estado en la fiesta.

-Bueno supe que eran sus vecinos por que yo estaba junto a la puerta cuando tocaron, creó que iban a pedirles que terminaran con la fiesta pero él los convenció inmediatamente y enseguida ya estaban bailando-

-Es que el ambiente era muy bueno-

-Si la música muy buena…-

Cuddy sólo sostenía los hojas fingiendo leer pero con todo lo que decían las enfermeras no se podía concentrar además de que la intrigaba lo que decían ¿Se referían a House? ¿House había dado una fiesta? ¿Y había asistido casi todo el hospital? ¿Y como es que no se había enterado?

Dos de las enfermeras se levantaron de la mesa y las otras dos comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, Cuddy terminó su almuerzo y también se marcho. Camino a su oficina aún seguía pensando en lo que habían dicho las enfermeras, pero aún seguía escéptica, tal vez era de otra persona de la que hablaban, porque…no cabían muchas personas en el departamento de Wilson y… tal vez hablaban de Foreman, él ya se estaba pareciendo a House y a lo mejor su departamento era más grande.

Cuddy llegó a la estación de enfermeras para de paso a su oficina firmar algunos expedientes, cuando también oyó a otras enfermeras hablando.

-¿Y a que hora te marchaste?-

-Ahh...como a la una treinta-

-Yo quería quedarme más pero me hija me llamó por que se sentía mal-

-Pero estuviste cuando se deseo feliz año nuevo ¿no?-

-Nooo-

-El doctor Wilson fue tan emotivo cuando dio el brindis por todo lo bueno que paso en el año-

-Dr. Cuddy- Una enfermera interrumpió a Cuddy en su tarea de enterarse más de la dichosa fiesta.

-¿Si?-

La enfermera quería que firmara unos papeles, Cuddy no tuvo otra alternativa que dirigirse a su oficina para regresarle otros que ya había firmado, ahora tendría que esperar a toparse con alguien más que estuviera hablando de la fiesta.

Eso no tardo mucho Cuddy iba en dirección al tercer piso cuando el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso para que algunas personas pudieran entrar entre ellas unos doctores residentes que iban conversando sobre la fiesta.

-¿La vecina?-

-Si-

-¿Pero no iba con su esposo?

-¡No! esa era la rubia, yo digo la morena-

-¡Ah! no la vi-

-House tiene mucha suerte, un departamento nuevo que esta genial y una vecina nueva que esta más que genial-

Los dos residentes rieron y salieron del elevador cuando este llego al tercer piso. Cuddy igual bajo y se dirigió a la central de enfermeras pensando en como era que House había dado una fiesta, tenía un nuevo departamento y ella no se había enterado; mientras caminaba no pudo evitar toparse con otras enfermera, doctores, asistentes médicos que hablaban o parecían hablar sobre la fiesta de House, esto la intrigaba más ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de nada? bueno no era que hablaran mucho y menos últimamente con todo lo de Lucas, además House era así le gustaba esconder la verdad pero… Cuddy se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso.

…………

Entro sin tocar a la oficina de Wilson pero este no se encontraba, Cuddy se molesto tendría que esperar para saber la verdad de todo, salió para ir al elevador cuando vió a House que se dirigía hacia su oficina, se quedo pensando un segundo y decidió ir a hablar directamente con la fuente.

-Hola- Le dijo entrando a la oficina.

-¿Hola?- Le contesto House un poco dudoso por la actitud tan pasiva que llevaba Cuddy, no era así con él.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien… que es lo que pasa, que quieres-

-¿Qué? Nada, yo sólo quería charlar un poco-

-Aja, eso se hace en el elevador cuando de pura casualidad nos encontramos, además últimamente me has estado evitando así que no se de que tengamos que hablar-

-No te pongas así, yo sólo quería ser un poco atenta, somos amigos y podemos no se… hablar, contarnos cosas, ir a comer…-

-¿Amigos?, muchas veces has dicho que nuestra relación es sólo de jefa y empleado y que entre nosotros no podría haber nada más- House se acercaba cada vez más hacía ella- ¿Y de la nada te quieres convertir en mi confidente? Dime que sucede-

-No sucede nada, sólo quería establecer que podemos confiar el uno en el otro, que si te invito a alguna reunión iras, que…-

Cuddy se vio interrumpida por el sonido del localizador de House, él miró lo que decía el aparato para enseguida posar si mirada sobre la de Cuddy que no sabía exactamente que hacer.

-Ok, si tú dices que podemos hacer todas esas cosas, esta bien-

House salió de su oficina apresurado para responder al llamado. Cuddy se quedo un poco confundida y desilusionada por no haber logrado obtener información sobre la fiesta y sobre lo que más le importaba y no quería aceptar que le dolía, el porqué House no la había invitado. Parecía que en verdad él ya había aceptado su relación con Lucas, y que ya no la consideraba para nada, que ya no le importaba, que ya la había olvidado, y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo en verdad le afectaba.

………………

House entró como de costumbre sin tocar a la oficina de Wilson, el oncólogo estaba firmando unos papeles cuando fue sorprendido por su amigo.

-Sabe lo de la fiesta- Wilson detuvo su labor y se quedo pensando por unos segundo.

-Pero no sabe lo del departamento- Apunto muy seguro.

-Tarde o temprano se enterara…- Decía House mientras se sentaba en una silla -Y más ahora que quiere que seamos amigos…-Wilson lo miró algo confundido -Sólo lo dijo para enterarse de lo que paso…-Wilson lo miró interrogante –Y debes inventar algo bueno cuando venga a verte.

-Ya vez por querer hacer la fiesta-

-En primer lugar fue tu idea, y cuando yo la planee no te opusiste-

-Pero pensé que sería una fiesta pequeña… sólo con los amigos y conocidos más cercanos-

-Pero si todos en el hospital son conocidos cercanos-

-Pero ahora Cuddy se entero y…-

-Fuiste tú el que le quito el departamento a mi no me mires-

-Claro por que tú no estas viviendo ahí-

-Pronto alguien mencionara la dirección o algo y…-

-Pues esperemos que se entere más tarde que temprano…-

-Por nuestro bien-

-Pero cuando se entere se llevara una gran sorpresa- Wilson dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer, te estas volviendo malvado- Los dos rieron, House hizo una mueca simulando estar llorando –Estoy tan orgulloso- Wilson movió la cabeza.

-Ella debe ser castigada por lo que hizo-

**Fin**

**.............**

Soy Huddy pero lo que le hizó Cuddy a House no esta bien =( y la última escena del capítulo "Wilson" fue fantastica de ahí el título y hay que admitirlo se merece que le hayan quitado el departamento jajaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
